sacred dragon: mystical three*~
by AnImEAnGyLL
Summary: what happens when three girls suddenly get transported to the Z world? will they be changing the everyday lives of the Z gang? r/r!


Disclaimer* I don't own any of these characters, they belong to those who created them. I just do this because I want to and I got no life j/j.

Saturday, December 31, 2001

It was one of those days. You know, the kind that makes you feel as if you know something is going to happen, but you can't put your finger on it. Well, that's what it was. The wind was blowing in all directions; the weather was, let's just say, weird. The sky, it was a pinkish-purplish-bluish sort of color, with some rays shooting out of it. It was just plain mystical…Well, the people were just going about doing there usual business; parents rushing home from work, teens hanging out late at the malls, you know… Well, it was on this particular day that it happened. No one knew what it was. No one knew if it really even happened. Actually, no one even knew; except for us…

Name Rae; Age 18; Sex Female

Name Maiya; Age 15; Sex Female

Name Jena; Age 13; Sex Female

6:30 pm

We were walking home from school, just the three of us; Rae, Maiya and Jena. The now-melting snow was crunching beneath our feet. We had been walking for quite some time now and were getting pretty tired. Walking in the snow is not fun! So we decided to take a shortcut through the "sacred dragon" forest. There had been some rumors about that certain area, but we didn't bother. Anyways, it was a much shorter walk home.

7:01 pm

"umm, do you really think we should??" whined Jena, trudging along.

"you wanna get home faster or what?" snapped Rae, "or are you just scared?"

"yah well, maybe I am! What's it to you?" said Jena.

"well, being in this forest is a bit freaky, I mean, what _really_ happened to those people?" said Maiya. "and what really happened to my friend, Nychal", she thought.

"who knows. They just disappeared or something. That's what I last heard!" said Rae.

"maybe they were eaten by bears or stuff." Said Jena.

"that's dumb, Jena." Said Maiya.

"yah, but still." Said jena.

"anyway's, can we hurry it up a little, I'm gonna miss the dragonballz movie!" said Maiya, walking a bit faster.

"ooh yah, I forget!!!" said Rae, hurrying up, too.

All three of them started to jog to this point of the forest where there weren't a lot of trees.

Then it got really quiet all of a sudden.

"hey, what's that?" said Jena, pointing to something in the air.

"huh!", we all turned around to see what she was pointing at. It was some sort of glowing thingy in the air; it was like just sitting there, it wasn't moving or anything. But then it started to get bigger and bigger. The air around us started to go from a bluish color to a whitish-silverish color. It was very windy and the light was getting brighter by the second. Then it got so big, we were consumed in it. 

"what's happening, let's get out of here!" said Jena.

"I can't, I can't move anything!" said Maiya.

"it's like we're frozen to the spot!" screamed Rae.

"HELP!!!" yelled Jena. 

And then all was quiet again. And time was put to a pause in the real world. Everything was still; everything but what was happening in the sacred dragon forest. 

~/

Woah!

What the heck just happened and where were we?

"Maiya, Jena, wake up! You guys alright?", said Rae. She was shaking them as if she were crazy.

"okay, okay! Chill for a sec!", said Maiya. "oh man, I'm all wet!"

"where did all the snow go?" said Jena.

They were sitting in some sort of fountain or pool or something; in someone's backyard. The place looked very familiar.

"I feel as if I'm experiencing déjà vu or something!", said Maiya.

"wait a minute, isn't this capsule corps.?", said Rae.

"yah, it is!' said Jena, getting out of the fountain thingy.

"then that must mean..", said Rae.

"this is just a whole dream!" said Jena. "and I'm going back to sleep."

"no, you stupid head! we're in the dragonballz world or somethin'!", said Maiya. Trying to shake herself dry. "see, we all look like anime!" She pointed to herself, then the others. Then she started walking.

"where you going?" said Rae, following Maiya.

"exploring." Said Maiya.

"don't leave me! Waaaahhh!" cried Jena. 

"why are you crying, this isn't scary at all! In fact, it's sort of cool!" said Rae.

"shut up, you guys! Someone might hear us." Said Maiya, in a hushed whisper.

They all started to walk towards the front of capsule corps. Then they stopped because they heard someone coming. 

"oh Vegeta, thanks so much for the bracelet, I love it!" said a voice.

"hey, that's Bulma." Said Rae.

"shush!" said Maiya.

"nothing's too good for my woman." Said Vegeta. 'hmm, I feel an unknown presence around here.' He thought.

"aww, how nice! C'mon, lets go inside. I'll make you your favorite dessert!" Said Bulma.

"yum-my in my tummy!!!" said Vegeta.

"never hear him say that!" said Rae to Maiya and Jena.

"that was just plain corny." Said Maiya.

When Bulma and Vegeta went inside, they slowly crept around to the front.

"ok, so now what?" said Jena.

"let's get somethin' to eat! I'm starving!" said Maiya.

"this is no time to…! Oops!" said Rae. Her stomach just growled. "actually, yah, let's go eat!"

"wait!!!" said Jena. "where can we get snacks?"

"by sneaking into capsule corps." Suggested Rae.

"NO!!!" said Maiya and Jena together.

"just jokes!" said Rae, sheepishly. "well we can't walk around looking like this, and besides, we don't even know this place!" 

They were still walking towards the entrance of capsule corps. house when they were very rudely stopped.

"hey you punks, what are you doing lurking around my house?" said an angry voice.

"YIKES, it's veggie-boy!" yelled Rae.

"I thought he was _inside_ the house!" said Jena.

"run!" said Maiya, grabbing Jena's hand. 

"GOING SOMEWHERE!" said Vegeta.

"OOOFF!!!" we banged right into him. We should have known he could outrun us anyday.

"Vegeta, who is it?" said a voice. Probably Bulma's, thought Rae.

"hey Bulma, HELP! Your lunatic husband is trying to strangle us!!" said Maiya.

"how do you my woman's name?" said Vegeta, in a demanding tone of voice. He was glaring right down at Maiya with those evil eyes of his. Maiya wasn't that tall, only about 5'6. But to Maiya, Vegeta was considered a shorty.

"I said..!!!" said Vegeta, but he got interrupted by Bulma.

"hello, may I help you?" said Bulma, who had just come out with a plate of soft, brown, mouth-watering brownies. She was followed by a bunch of people who also looked very familiar. Well DUH! It was the Z gang!!!

"hey, who are those girls?" said a very confused Bra.

"I don't know, but I would sure like to know who they are, especially the one with the red hair." Said Gohan. He was pointing to Rae. 

"hmm, you look hungry. Want something to eat, like these brownies!" said Bulma.

"SURE!!!" said Rae, and she plunged into the food.

"hey, save some for me!" said Maiya.

"and me, I'm hungry!" whined Jena.

Everyone looked at us with sweat drops on their heads.

When we were done, we turned to the Z gang. To our amazement, they were still staring at us.

"what." Said Jena. Wiping her mouth. 

"they didn't leave any for me." Said a very bewildered Goku.

"whoops sorry! Hey, I'll whip you up somethin' in the kitchen, I'm really good at cooking." Said Rae.

"oh sure! Um, is there is a washroom here somewhere, I gotta wash up!" said Maiya.

"yup! You go straight through that door, go left; it'll be the second door, you can't miss it!" said Bulma.

"thanks!" said Maiya, she started to walk off.

"oh wait! You forgot to tell us who you were. And how you got here." Said Bulma.

"oh yah, I'm Rae; this is Maiya and Jena. We're from earth; year 2001 to be exact…" said Rae.

"we got transported or something to this dimension…hey, you know, maybe this is how all those people disappeared!" said Maiya.

"actually, I think it'll be easier If I just read your minds." Said Goku. He came up to Rae first, then Maiya, and finally Jena.

"oh, so that's it" said Goku. "I understand now. You took a shortcut through the "sacred dragon" forest while you were walking home from school and ended up here. That forest must have been some kind of portal to another world."

"that's right." Said Jena.

"do you guys have a place to stay?" said Goku.

"umm…" said Maiya, her voice trailed off.

"you can stay here with us." Said Bulma, acting all perky.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Vegeta.

"oh c'mon, Vegeta. They've got no where else to stay!" pleaded Bulma. "and besides, we have plenty of extra rooms."

"oh, whatever." Said Vegeta. He started walking back into the house for more food.

"thanks so much." Said Maiya.

"we really appreciate it." Said Rae.

"I'll go wash my hands now, if you'll excuse me." Said Maiya. She walked into the house and started looking for a washroom.

~/

"hmm, maybe it's in here." Said Maiya, talking to herself. She pushed open a door and found a closet.

"ahh well, maybe no…!!! ahh!!!" She tripped over something on the ground but someone caught her right in time.

"are you alright?" said someone. "hey, you found my sword."

"um…yeah." Said Maiya.

"hi, I'm Trunks. Who're you?" said the guy.

"I'm Maiya."

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you from around here?" asked Trunks.

"actually no. you see, I'm from another world and we got transported here to this world through a forest. You could ask Goku. He read our minds." Said Maiya.

"we?" said Trunks, all confused.

"yup, me and my two sisters. They're outside chilling with the Z gang." Said Maiya.

"I see…so um, how old are you?" asked Trunks.

"15." Said Maiya.

"cool, I'm 16." Said Trunks.

"so um, where's the washroom?" said Maiya.

"oh, it's right down this hall. Here, I'll show you." Trunks led the way to the washroom.

"okay, c'ya." Said Maiya. She closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was dark blue and it reached to almost below her shoulders with some bangs. She was also wearing a blue bandana. Her eye color had changed too. It was a bluish-purplish sort of color, she couldn't quite explain it. But she was still wearing the same clothes; white hoodie with a black sweater tied around her waist, navy blue jeans and silver platform shoes.

When she finished washing her hands, she went back out and saw that Trunks was still there.

"hey, you still here?" said Maiya.

"yah, I was waiting for you." Said Trunks.

"well then, c'mon let's go." Said Maiya.

They went back outside to join the others

~/

"hi."

"oh, hi Gohan." Said Rae.

"how do you know my name?" said Gohan.

"I'm just full of surprises." Said Rae. 'okay, that was dumb.' She thought.

"you look nice." Said Gohan.

"thanks." Rae was wearing a ¾ sleeve black turtleneck and jeans, hunter green vest with combat boots. "uh, I need a mirror."

"why don't you ask Bra." Suggested Gohan.

"okay." She went over to where Bra was and asked her for a mirror.

"yup, here you go." Said Bra.

Rae looked at her now-anime self in the mirror. She had long, straight red hair down to her butt with green eyes. Everything else was the same. Then she looked over to where Jena was. She had straight pink hair with brown eyes now. She was still wearing the same purple t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Then she turned back to Gohan.

"so, what's up." Said Rae.

"nothing much, wanna watch t.v?" said Gohan.

"sure, maybe dragonb…I mean, never mind." Said Rae.

They both went back inside and almost bumped into Maiya and Trunks coming out.

"hey." Said Maiya. "Trunks, this is my big sister, Rae."

"Gohan, this is Maiya." Said Rae.

They exchanged "hi's" and "bye's" and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile…

"hey, they forgot to call me." Said Goten.

"don't worry, it's just a party. You were with me anyway's." Said a girl. 

"yah, c'mon let's hurry up and join the others." Said Goten. "hold on tight."

Then they both flew towards capsule corps.

~/

"hey everybody." Said Goten. 

"hi son." Said Goku.

"yo, Goten. Hey!" said Trunks. "I wanna introduce you to Maiya."

"who." Said Goten.

"Maiya…that name sounds so familiar." Said the girl.

"Hey Goten, glad you could make it, bro!" said Gohan. "meet Rae."

"who." Said Goten.

"that's my other sister over there, Jena, come on over here." Said Rae.

"hi Goten." Said Jena.

"what, who are all these people." Asked Goten, who was going crazy with confusion.

"son, this is Rae, Maiya and Jena. They are from another world who got transported here through the "sacred dragon" forest. Hey, now I remember, isn't that what happened to your friend over there." He pointed to the girl. "Anyway's, They will be staying here at capsule corps." explained Goku.

Them Maiya joined the bunch of people around Goten. That was when she noticed the girl.

"O-OMIGOSH, IT'S YOU!!! You're here!" Said Maiya.

***** 

well, do you like my story so far? If you don't get some of the stuff, just ask me and I'll hit you back in my next fic, okay! And if you have any suggestions, just tell me! Bye…


End file.
